


Shake, Rattle and Roll

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [16]
Category: National Treasure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An earthquake wakes up Emily and Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake, Rattle and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Turn of the Century_ , which I chose to interpret as set during the time period around the turn of _a_ century. No beta.

Emily woke to the bed rolling and shaking. Patrick sat up when she did and she clutched at his arm. "Pat, what is it?"

"Earthquake," he told her, covering her hands with his. "Feels like a big one, too."

She scrambled from the bed, pulling her dressing gown on over her nightclothes. "We should get Ben and Nabby!"

"I'll get them." Patrick climbed out of bed as well, pulling on his own dressing gown. "You get out of here."

Emily followed him from the room to the one their two children shared. "I'm not going without you."

"Why do I even bother trying to tell you to do anything?" He held her steady as the floor tilted under their feet.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Benjamin sat on the floor of the room, cuddling baby Nabby against his chest. "Why is the building shaking?"

At Patrick's gesture, Benjamin scooted across the floor to where they stood in the doorway. "It's just an earthquake, Son. That's all."

"Just an earthquake," Emily added, gathering Nabby into her arms.

The building lurch and fell out from under their feet. Patrick wrapped his arms around them and they clung to each other as the whole building seemed to collapse around them. When it stopped, Emily pushed herself upright and gave a cry of dismay. "Pat!"

"Daddy!" Benjamin tugged at his father's arm.

Patrick remained limp, a gash across his temple and half-buried by the rubble of their home. "No!"

"Daddy?" Benjamin leaned close, staring intently at his father's face. He looked up with a smile. "He's breathing, Mommy. He's still alive!"

She cupped her husband's cheek, feeling the breath against her thumb. "Oh, thank God."

* * *

Later, in the relief house they rented from the US Army for two dollars a month, they learned that the final death toll of what came to be known as the San Francisco earthquake and the fires that followed for three days afterwards was 3,000 people. All of them were grateful that Patrick wasn't among them, though he might not walk again. 


End file.
